monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Rathian
Rathian is the female counterpart of the Rathalos and also renowned as The Queen of the Land. Rathians are green wyverns that slightly vary from Rathalos in looks and attacks. She has a patch of brown thorns on her upper back and her tail spikes are filled with poison. The Rathian fights on the ground a lot more than the Rathalos, who more often exhibits aerial attacks such as fireballs and claw attacks. They are prized for their rare Plates and Rubies. The Rathian has three other subspecies, the Pink Rathian, Gold Rathian and Rathian Unknown Species. In MH3 the Qurupeco is able to call out, attracting many creatures, including a Rathian. A Rathian can even be summoned during the "Trapping the Trickster" 3 star village quest, before the hunter's formal introduction to it. The Rathian in MH3 is somewhat revamped in color, as the scales appear darker than its earlier green scales. She also has notably less spines, or thorns, on her back and wings. When Rathian is low on stamina, she will trip at the end of charges, taunt more, and fire a small puff of flame from her mouth instead of fireballs. She will also set off to either sleep at the nest or prey on an Aptonoth. If she manages to pin down a player and bite them, she will be able to recover stamina. If enraged, her mouth will fill with flames and her attacks become much more aggressive. She also starts taking to the air more often, attempting to use her pin and other strong attacks frequently, and gains a large fire burst attack. In-Game Description }} Notes *Rathian has more HP than Rathalos in every game other than MH3. *Rathian and Rathalos actually have the same base health. However, their resulting health is also calculated by the amount of stars a quest has. This means that the Rathalos will have more health in his own quests (his quests have more stars than Rathian's), but the Rathian and Rathalos will have the same health in the "Double Trouble" and "Mating Season" quests. *Rathian and Rathalos will always go after hunters that are carrying their eggs. *Even when its tail has been severed, Rathian's back flip attack can still poison hunters. *HC Rathian has purple color on its claws and more spikes on its tail, and has new behavior like throwing rocks during a tail spin. *On Monster Hunter Frontier Online Rathian can be a pet. Changes in Monster Hunter 3 and Portable 3rd *A Rathian can be called by a Qurupeco, either in the Deserted Island or Sandy Plains. *When a Rathian attacks an Aptonoth, Gargwa, or Slagtoth to feed, it sometimes drop a shiny. *When Rathian is low on stamina, her fire breath fails. However, those that are too close to her mouth can still be hurt from the flame. *Rathian returns in MHP3rd. In the intro, two Jaggi try to eat her eggs, but she swoops just in time to fend them off. Breakable Parts - Tail (Sever) = - Wings (x2) = }} MH3 Analysis For the damage formula (how it's calculated), hitzone charts, Rathian info and more click the following links: Monster Hunter 3 Damage Formula or Monster Hunter 3 Hitzone Charts. Images created by Inkoseh. |width="15"| |align="center" valign="top"| |} MHP3rd Analysis Information taken from mhp3rd.net Polls |valign="top" width="40%"| |valign="top" width="30%"| |} Category:Monsters Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Fire Element Monsters Category:Monsters that inflict Poison Category:MH3 Monsters Category:Monsters in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd